


Абсолютная честность

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode s02e09, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пайк приходит к Тайлеру с извинениями.





	Абсолютная честность

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. НЕБЕЧЕНО. Пайк-ванилька.

Пайк понимает, что извинение — это акт абсолютной честности между ним и Тайлером. Скрывать больше нечего, все карты на столе. Прятаться бессмысленно — они и так слишком долго водили друг друга длинными дорогами намеков и недомолвок.  
  
Сейчас Пайк слишком взвинчен произошедшим в штабе Секции 31, чтобы позволить себе продолжать игру. Да и стоит ли?  
  
Поэтому он уже неприлично долго стоит перед дверью каюты Тайлера — и дело тут не в нерешительности и страхе. Просто Пайк осознает свою ошибку и это заставляет его спуститься на землю с того странного пьедестала, на который его возвела адмирал Корнвелл.  
  
Пайк все-таки звонит в дверь.  
  
Да, он мог зайти, использовав капитанский код доступа, пустить в ход свое право не уважать личное пространство другого человека — даже если он и человеком-то его почти не считал… Но именно в данный момент Пайку важно сделать все правильно, до последнего слова, вплоть до точки в соответствующей инструкции.  
  
Двери расходятся в разные стороны спустя пару секунд. Тайлер стоит в полуметре от порога — его лицо кажется непроницаемым, но несмотря на это раздражение вспыхнувшее при виде Пайка считывается почти без помех.  
  
— Капитан, — Тайлер приветствует Пайка, отходит в сторону, приглашая войти. Пайк мог бы зайти внутрь без разрешения, только основываясь на своем праве капитана и обвинениях… Недействительных уже. Сколько еще вещей Пайк имеет право сделать, как много еще поступков будут одобрены только ради соблюдения инструкций и приказов?  
  
Они проходят вглубь каюты — двери закрываются, пряча их от всего остального мира и Звездного Флота.  
  
После сегодняшнего Пайка тошнит от Звездного Флота — он знает, что это пройдет, как и любой недуг, но сейчас ему нужно принять самую горькую пилюлю.  
  
— Я пришел сказать, что мы выяснили, кто отправлял те передачи с Дискавери, — Пайк старается не смотреть на Тайлера, но взгляд словно намагниченный все время останавливается на его лице. — Теперь мы знаем, что это были не вы.  
  
Тайлер смеется и к удивлению Пайка делает это совсем не зло.  
  
— Я вам говорил, а вы... — последние слова срываются, согласные наполнены каким-то грудным звуком, который вот-вот грозит выйти наружу и выдать то, насколько Тайлер расстроен, что ему не поверили. Пайку не нужно гадать, чтобы считать досаду с его лица.  
  
Может быть Тайлер чувствует разочарование из-за ошибки Пайка.  
  
Может быть это Пайк терзает самого себя за то, что не доверился интуиции, а пошел на поводу цифрам и логам системы связи.  
  
Может быть он думает, что полный негодования Тайлер, искрящийся в данный момент раздражением слишком красив.  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, я хочу извиниться перед вами, — слова по-настоящему правильные произносятся легче, чем Пайк себе представлял. Он пришел сюда с пустыми руками — так и не решается спросить у Нан куда она положила черный комбейдж.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тайлер кивает и протягивает Пайку ладонь. Пайк смотрит на его руку как на неизбежное зло, как на золотой билет, выход из ситуации — он отвечает на рукопожатие и не хочет признаваться, что мир вокруг становится ярче.  
  
Все встает на свои места. Острые как иглы желания вспыхивают на кончиках пальцев и Пайк резко, почти болезненно осознает причину своего недоверия к Тайлеру. Он сомневается не в нем, а в себе, в своих суждениях и это странное новое чувство — Пайк признается собственному я, что слишком увлекся перепалками с Тайлером и не заметил, когда захотел большего.  
  
Пайк сжимает ладонь Тайлера крепче и тот опускает взгляд, удивленно смотрит, кривит губы и почти собирается что-то сказать.  
  
— У меня есть личный вопрос к вам, — начинает говорить Пайк и Тайлер отвлекается от их рук, все еще сцепленных вместе и поднимает взгляд — кажется сейчас самое время, чтобы возвести честность между ними в еще один абсолют. Пайк делает вдох и произносит:  
  
— Могу я поцеловать вас, мистер Тайлер?  
  
Они больше не касаются друг друга.  
  
Тайлер выглядит удивленным, но кажется вопрос, заданный Пайком, сбивает весь серьезный настрой беседы, если таковой и был.  
  
— Я не хотел вас смущать, я… — Пайк подозревает, что совершил ошибку, но вместо того чтобы расстраиваться он наоборот ощущает прилив сил. Самое сложное — это сделать шаг с обрыва, а лететь вниз уже не так страшно.  
  
— Никто никогда не спрашивал у меня разрешения прежде чем поцеловать, — Тайлер звучит спокойно, но искорки веселья иногда вспыхивают у него во взгляде.  
  
Слава всевозможным богам, он похоже не считает интерес Пайка чем-то плохим.  
  
— Озвученное согласие… — Пайк начинает говорить, но замолкает. Абсолютные истины, выученные им еще в детстве и поданные как самая обыкновенная часть человеческих взаимоотношений вдруг тускнеют рядом с отмеченными красным строчками в личном деле Тайлера, которые Пайк почему-то слишком хорошо помнит.  
  
— Ладно, — Тайлер кивает. — Вы можете меня поцеловать.  
  
Пайк теряется в ощущениях, когда касается губ Тайлера своими — и дело тут даже не в том насколько сильный контраст между нежной кожей и бурной растительностью на его лице. Пайк закрывает глаза и проваливается в звуки чужого дыхания, запахи, сумасшедшую мягкость и сходит с ума от ладоней, оказавшихся у него на плечах, а потом и на затылке.  
  
Они перестают целоваться и Пайк не сразу понимает, что произошло — он выдает себя полностью, продолжая тянуться, стараясь уменьшить расстояние между ними. Он открывает глаза, надеясь увидеть что угодно, только не расстроенное лицо Тайлера.  
  
Тот все еще рядом, касается щек Пайка, проводит пальцем вдоль скулы, по линии челюсти, останавливается на подбородке — Тайлер изучает, смотрит слишком внимательно и его и так темные глаза чернеют окончательно.  
  
Он снова приближается к Пайку, только на этот раз целует в шею, в то место где всегда так явно прощупывается сонная артерия — и Пайк вздрагивает, когда Тайлер обнимает его крепко-крепко, прижимая к себе, проводя широкой ладонью по позвоночнику.  
  
Время останавливается.  
  
Мир снова становится старомодно плоским, уменьшаясь до размеров каюты. Пайк купается в этой абсолютной честности и неприкрытого ничем желания и кажется это взаимно.  
  
Он не знает, что будет дальше — Пайку приходится нехотя выпутывать себя из объятий Тайлера, когда по общекорабельной связи его вызывают на мостик. Он не произносит ни слова, Тайлер тоже молчит — лишь смотрит вслед и облизывает губы.  
  
— Вы больше не под домашним арестом, мистер Тайлер, — произносит Пайк, поправляя китель.  
  
Он уходит, поднимается на мостик, запрещая себе думать обо всем, что случилось за последние несколько минут.  
  
Когда же смена заканчивается Пайк встает с капитанского кресла и оказывается в одном лифте с энсином Тилли. Она кивает и улыбается, а потом несмело поднимает руку и показывая на Пайка спрашивает:  
  
— Капитан, у вас… у вас что-то на шее, — и кажется они оба прекрасно понимают в чем дело.  
  
Пайк прикладывает ладонь к следу своего «преступления» — он добирается до каюты и вглядываясь в зеркало обнаруживает багровое пятно под левым ухом.  
  
А потом слышит звонок в дверь и уже точно знает, кто стоит за ней.


End file.
